Random thoughts of James S Potter
by Lindellia
Summary: a series of one-shots. The thoughts of James Sirius Potter. please review
1. Hereditary Names

**Hereditary Names**

**Disclaimer:** i would like to say that James is mine, but i would be lying :(

Hereditary names are sort of dumb. I mean, I can understand why I am James Sirius and I am proud of who they were. But if you put those two names together with the last name Potter you have some Hagrid size shoes to fill.

Potter. The name incites anger, spite, maybe even fear in some. It creates awe and happiness in those who were threatened during the war, but came to no harm and sadness, loss in those who did.

But, the name means nothing! What is a Potter? A nobody in society, someone who makes things out of modified mud. A muggle profession, not that that makes any difference these days. But somewhere, a long time ago, my great great great great great great great grandfather (maybe a few more greats) made pots while trying to hide the fact he wasn't normal by muggle standards. Centuries ago there must have been a Henry the Potter, an Edward, Charlie or maybe even a James the Potter who made dirt into shapes and then put it in a fire so people could eat off it. This Potter was an average man, nothing special about him at all. Now I'm a Potter and people whisper in the street, people point and small children giggle. They say `ah James Potter, I think we can expect some great things from you. If you ever want to get into _ (insert obscure ministry office that NOBODY would ever want to join) then just send me an owl`. Or `Potter , not Potter as in The Potter`. Or occasionally even `Sod off before I hex you into oblivion. Your goody-two-shoes dad put mine in Azkaban`. Having the last name Potter is like carrying a house around on your back. And just about as conspicuous too.

But my last name is only a third of my problem. Because my other two names practically gave me an identity as soon as I was born.

James, this happens to be an incredibly average name. However, that is only if you didn't know my granddad.

Sirius, this one is an incredibly abnormal name. In fact, I don't know anyone else named after someone who was named after a bunch of stars.

But names aside, these two people were amazing! They made up half the marauders and were hardcore pranksters of the best type. And I, descended from one and having some very vague, virtually non-existent relationship with the other (great godfather?) have just about been told to get out there and annoy the heck out of people. I believe it would really suck if I wasn't already inclined to do so. With the expectations people have of a James Sirius Potter you could probably fill a house, a big one too. And I have to hold the honour of these names high and fulfill my duty as a name bearer.

And all I can say is that at least I am not Albus Severus Potter.

**A/N**

please, please, please review. It is how i know what to change in my writing style. I shall love you forever if you do (in a not weird way)


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** is wonder if it is possible to come up with an original disclaimer these days... probably should disclaim that this disclaimer isnt mine either.. btw James, anything else in here isnt mine

It's hard to keep a secret. And it gets even harder every time someone else finds out. `Silly James` I hear you say. `You're a wizard. You can just wipe the mind of anyone you let it slip to`. But that's beside the point. The point is that what if I do? The best kept secret since the room of requirement. A secret, which only 15 or so people in the entire wizarding world are aware of. What if I am the one that lets it get out?

I have never like secrets anyway. Whenever someone says `ooo... I have a secret and I'm not telling you about it`, it would infuriate me. The last time Rose tried it on me I got out mums old secret weapon, the dreaded bat-bogey curse. I would always want to know what the secret was. Not so I could necessarily use that information. But so I could add it to the giant pile of useless crap -that may come in handy one day- that sits in the back of my mind.

But turning this rant back on track… My secret isn't some trivial fact about so and so liking so and so. Or that I stole the cookie from the cookie jar. My secret is HUGE! In fact it's humongous. It is a hereditary secret, one that has been passed down through generations of Potters and whatever name we went by before that. It is a secret of stories, myth and legend.

And do you know what it is? This amazing secret? Do you want to know? I am sure you do. Should I tell you? Well, I, James Sirius Potter, descendant of the Peverells are the keeper of… a real invisibility cloak. And I'm very sorry… But…

OBLIVIATE!

**A/N**

short, yes. tell me what you think! pretty please with a cherry on top


	3. James

**James**

**Disclaimer:**James isnt mine, or Harry or the other Jamess or anything else i may have mentioned in here.

My family has a thing with the name James. First, (that I know of) was my grandfather. I never met him. He died when dad was little. He was killed, murdered; even dad doesn't really remember him. He was James Potter, just like me. Or maybe I am James Potter just like him. But then dad is a James too. Nobody really knows the middle part of his name. They skip the James part and just stick with Harry Godlike Potter. But for all I know, there could be generations of James Potters going back to the founders. Merlin's best mate in high school could have been a James Potter. You never know… But I mean, if you were going to pick a hereditary name, surely it could have been something a little more out there. Five letters, one syllable, two vowels, three consonants and what do you have? James

**A/N**

not entirely sure about this one. Tell me what you think...


End file.
